1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment and more particularly to an improved combined golf bag and golf cart having wheels adapted to either extend or collapse by operating the handle by only one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Combining a golf bag and a golf cart into one unit for facilitating a golfer to transport the golf bag to any place in the playing field is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,592 disclosed a combined golf bag and collapsible golf cart in which a finger of the hand grasping a pull handle can pull a lock release ring to unlock a locking mechanism through a cable so that the unit can go from a retracted position to an extended position. To the contrary, wheel mechanisms can be retracted to nest against a golf bag assembly when the unit is not in use, thereby saving storage space.
However, the patent suffered from two disadvantages. For example, a pulling of the handle can move the wheels upwardly and outwardly through the support rods, the hinge plate, and other associated members. Unfortunately, a smooth extension of the wheels is not easy to obtain since the pulling force exerted on the support rods, the hinge plate, and the associated members may not balance in both sides. Moreover, as shown in FIGS. 6 to 8 of the patent, a substantial force is required to exert for extending the wheels due to the provision of the tension springs in the moving structure. Hence, it requires one handle to pull the handle and the other hand to hold the golf bag in place in operation. Such operation involving two hands is not convenient. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.